That poor boy
by ExyRo
Summary: Londres, en 2023. De puissants gangs ont pris le pouvoir de la ville à l'insue de la Reine. L'un des plus célèbre, le gang  Phantom  , tente de s'emparer du pouvoir. Mais le gouvernement est bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire, par n'importe quel moyen.../ Noté M pour le langage et peut-être pour la pincée de citron par-ci par-là. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes.
1. Prologue

_Jeudi 29 Novembre - Appartement dans le centre de Londres_

_« Le célèbre gang que l'on ne présente désormais plus, les « Phantom » ont encore créer la panique au sein du gouvernement avec leur attentat capoté ayant pour but d'assassiner notre bien aimé premier ministre. Jusqu'où irons ces délinquants de base zone ? Le célèbre psychologue J. Michaelis a répondu à nos questions. » _

Toujours la même chose. Encore les même titres. Le journal vola sur une pile d'autre journaux aux mêmes titres. L'homme soupira. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela ? _« Ce sera un gros coup pour ta carrière ! »_ avaient-ils dit. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était que le gouvernement craignait de plus en plus ces mômes et qu'il n'avait pas les moyens de lancer une enquête concrète avec le peu d'argent que lui procurer l'Etat. Il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux noir corbeau avant de se lever pour enfiler sa veste. Une carte blanche ornée du cachet royal où étaient inscrites tous les détails sur lui tomba maladroitement de sa poche. Il la ramassa et la remis à sa place originelle en soupirant de lassitude. Alors qu'il allait sortir de son petit appartement, le téléphone sonna. Le jeune homme grommela et décrocha avec lassitude.

« Allô ?

- Sebastian ? C'est May Linn, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas ! »

Elle n'eut pour seule réponse qu'un grognement incompréhensible qu'elle interpréta pour un oui. La jeune femme avait l'habitude des sautes d'humeur lunatiques de son collègue.

« C'est juste pour te dire que ton père est au bureau pour ses soit-disantes théories psychologique et qu'en vue de la relation que tu entretiens avec lui, il serait préférable que tu prennes un congé maladie.

- C'est très agréable à toi, May Linn, mais je tiens à venir. Déjà que l'enquête n'avance pas du tout, autant venir pour chercher quelques preuves inexistantes

- Très bien. Je t'enverrai quelqu'un pour te communiquer le dossier dans ton bureau. Sur ce, je te laisse. Fais bonne route. »

La conversation se termina par quelques bip sonores et le dénommé Sebastian sortit lentement de l'immeuble pour laisser le vent frais de Londres teinter ses joues de rouge.


	2. Chapitre I

Coucou tout le monde! Pour ceux qui suivent (y en a pas) je poste direct le chapitre premier. C'est une sorte de scène d'exposition donc y a pas grand chose mais bon.

**Pairing**: Sebasciel (non présent pour ce chapitre, il arrive vraiment tard dans l'histoire, désolée, j'écrirait des os entre temps si vous voulez héhé)

**Rating**: M, mais pour ce chapitre y a rien de trop choquant (donc pas de lemon ni trop d'hémoglobine)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Jeudi 29 Novembre 2023 – Banlieue de Londres_

Un bruit de pas se faisait entendre dans la ruelle sombre et malododorante de la banlieue de Londres, troublant ainsi le calme qui y régnait. Le jeune homme avançait avec légèreté, enjambant de temps à autres un cadavre ou un sans-abris. La banlieue de Londres était reconnue pour être un endroit à éviter si l'on voulait rester en vie. Même Scotland Yard n'osait perturbé la racaille de la banlieue de Londres. L'anarchie régnait en ces lieux et la loi du plus fort dépassait toutes les autres.

Le jeune homme tira une grimace qui déforma son visage poupin. Avec sa peau laiteuse et ses grands yeux saphirs, on l'aurait traité de poupée grandeur nature. Seulement son air grave contrasté avec son visage enfantin. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, il tourna dans la rue adjacente. La rue était agitée, pour un dimanche matin. Quelqu'un fredonner insensiblement l'air d'une comptine pendant que quelqu'un criait à s'en arracher les poumons. Le jeune homme fit claquer sa langue contre son palet. Il n'aimait pas entendre ces filles qui hurlaient comme des porcs qu'on égorgeaient. Il passa rapidement devant le corps frêle de la jeune femme qui le suppliait d'arrêter les coups de couteau de son tortionnaire qui riait à gorge déployée. Il n'y prêta pas et continua sa marche silencieusement.

Soudain, il sentit une mince pression sur son avant-bras l'entraîner en arrière. Par réflexe, il fouilla rapidement dans la poche de son jean et en sortit un objet tranchant qu'il pointa sur l'individu qui avait osé le toucher de la sorte. Alors qu'il allait lui assener un coup, l'individu ria doucement. L'enfant se détendit un peu et abaissa légèrement son couteau, bien qu'il connaisse le propriétaire du rire. Les fins cheveux de blé caressaient la peau du plus jeune. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes incontrôlables. Son rire raisonnait maintenant dans la ruelle abandonnée. Le plus jeune fit claquer sa langue et se dégagea de la prise de son aîné.

« Aloïs, commença le plus jeune, cesse ces enfantillages ! Tu as déjà tout fait foirer hier, alors en rajoute pas une couche !

- Raaah, ça va, persifla le dénommé Aloïs, on aura le temps de réessayer un de ces quatre ! Et pis, pourquoi tu tiens tant à la buter la Reine, hein, Ciel ? »

Le plus jeune soupira et arrangea ses cheveux gris d'un revers de main. L'aîné le regarder posément, attendant sa réponse. Il n'eut pour réponse que le départ du prénommé Ciel. Pourquoi lui donner une réponse ? Qu'il se contente d'exécuté les ordres, un point c'est tout. Il n'avait aucune raison de lui raconter sa vie, d'autant plus que son aîné n'y aurait prêter aucune intention et aurait jouer à « faisons chier Ciel ». Et puis, un secret ne se partage pas, il se garde.

* * *

_Jeudi 29 Novembre 2023 – Scotland Yard_

A quelques pas de là, un homme aux cheveux noir corbeau arrivait enfin à son lieu de travail. Il passa à côté de la grande insigne dorée sur laquelle était graver _New Scotland Yard_. Il s'arrêta au seuil de la porte et regarda le bâtiment. Il surpassait les bâtisses alentours par sa hauteur et son charme obsolète. Il s'engouffra à l'intérieur de l'impressionnante bâtisse et se fraya un passage entre tous les gens de bonne famille venue porter plainte à l'encontre de quelques malotrus. Un jeune homme aux cheveux de paille et à l'air jovial écrivait les dépositions en souriant. Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers Sebastian -pour son plus grand malheur- et lui fit un geste courtois en souriant. Sebastian l'ignora et pris l'ascenseur jusqu'au vingtième étage : son bureau.

Comme l'avait prévenu May Linn, un dossier se trouvait au centre de son bureau en bois. Il s'assit calmement et entreprit de lire le dossier lorsqu'on toqua à sa porte. Il répondit mollement que l'homme derrière la porte pouvait entrer. L'homme qui était caché derrière la porte ne se fit pas prier et ouvrit la porte à la volée pour se jeter sur l'homme assis. Les yeux rouge vermeille de Sebastian envoyèrent des éclairs à l'individu indésirable et le poussa à terre sans retenu. La carte d'agent de l'individu tomba et Sebastian la ramassa. C'était la moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire. Il détailla la photo collée sur la carte. Elle n'avait en rien l'air d'être une photo professionnelle mais les agents de Scotland Yard n'en avait jamais fait la remarque. L'homme sur la photo ressemblait plus à un ado pré-pubère dans une soirée arrosé qu'autre chose. Ses longs cheveux rouges étaient ramenés en une hideuse queue rouge et ses yeux verts brillaient d'une lueur étrange. Pour combler le tout, il avait croisé ses doigts de sorte à faire un de ces trucs que les jeunes font. Sebastian soupira devant le manque de retenue de son collège mais n'en rajouta pas plus. Il s'attarda sur sa fiche d'identité tandis que l'homme à l'allure débraillée gisait sur la moquette du bureau.

« Alors tu es vraiment un homme, Grell, se moqua ouvertement Sebastian.

- Tu es très méchant, _Sebas-chan,_ pleura l'homme aux cheveux rouges »

L'homme aux cheveux corbeau maudit intérieurement l'homme en face de lui pour le surnom qu'il lui avait trouvé. Grell s'attarda sur le dossier encore fermé sur le bureau et le pris d'une main hésitante. Quand il vit le manque de réaction de son collègue, il commença à le feuilleter.

_Qui ?_: On sait de source sûr que c'est le gang Phantom grâce à l'entaille « P » sur le bras du premier ministre. Malheureusement nous n'avons pas pu voir leurs visages et ils nous ont échapper.

_Quand ?_: Au alentour de neuf heures dans la matinée du vingt-huit novembre.

_Comment ?_:Ils étaient armés, les témoins ont vu des armes à feu mais ils n'ont pas pu tirer mais un des agresseurs a pu entaillé le bras du premier ministre.

_Témoignages _: « _Ils étaient armés ! Oui, des armes à feu ! Heureusement la police est arrivée à temps pour nous sauvés ! Ils étaient de petite taille en tout cas, des enfants peut-être ?_ »

C'est le seul témoignage que nous avons pour le moment mais d'autres devraient passés dans l'après-midi.

_Arme(s)_ : L'entaille a été faite avec un couteau de combat japonais, assez petit. L'agresseur n'a pas cherché à aller au plus profond de la chair, juste de laisser de petites cicatrices.

Grell referma le dossier, un air grave plaqué sur la visage. Ils n'avaient aucunes preuves concrètes et ne pouvaient pas établir une liste de suspects. Son collègue le regarda d'un air supérieur, comprenant très bien la situation.

Le gang Phantom était connu grâce à ses quelques attentats ratés visant à faire chuter le gouvernement. Ce n'était qu'un petit gang et personne n'y prêtait attention au sein du gouvernement. Les journalistes parlaient de ce gang comme l'un des plus grands de l'histoire, qu'il resterait gravé dans les mémoires mais il n'en ai point. La police devait juste les attrapés et les mettre en prison le temps d'une semaine puis les relâcher en les intimant de ne plus recommencer. Le gouvernement ne donnerait feu vert à Scotland Yard de faire une vraie enquête à partir du moment où on retrouverait un cadavre dans la Tamise. Le jeune homme soupira et ordonna à son collègue de sortir de son bureau. Il le regarda s'éloigner lentement vers la porte et soupira d'aise une fois qu'il fut parti.

Il regarda à travers la fenêtre les rues paisibles de Londres. Il se demanda ce qui le poussait à continuer l'enquête sur les Phantom. Il réfléchit quelques instants et une seule réponse vint à lui :_ il aimait gâcher sa vie_.

* * *

Alors, comment c'était? Pas top, je sais et j'en suis infiniment désolée mais je prévois plus d'actions dans les chapitres à venir (_un Ciel psychopathe ndla_) et plus d'action du côté de la police vis-à-vis des actions des _Phantom_. Donc pas d'inquiétude mes chers lecteurs avides de citron et d'hémoglobine, votre tour viendra. Les reviews (que j'ai pas) me font (feraient) chaud au coeur, tu sais le petit truc moche qui bat dans ta poitrine alors s'il te plaît _my_ Lord,offre moi ton avis!

Bisous sur vous!


	3. Chapitre II

Yo la compagnie, como esta? (si bueno espagnolas (même si j'fais de l'allemand))

Donc en gros le chapitre est sorti plus tôt à cause de mon canard sucré (tu te reconnaîtras héhé) et donc j'ai bosser dur dur jusqu'à 20:30 (en gros trois/quatre heures dessus). J'introduis de nouveaux personnages secondaires qui n'apparaîtront pas souvent: le gang des Guns'n'Roses (désolé pour le nom mon père écouter Guns'n'Roses alors...).

M'enfin, enjoy!

* * *

_Jeudi 29 Novembre – Entrepôt abandonné _

Un brouhaha troublait le silence de l'entrepôt. Une vingtaine de jeunes attendaient là, en discutant ou en chantant. Au centre se trouvait une estrade, visiblement destiné à quelqu'un d'influent pour les jeunes. Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre et le brouhaha s'estompa peu à peu. Un jeune homme de dix-sept ans qui monta sur l'estrade de pierres et surplomba l'assemblé. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui.

« Mes amis, commença le jeune, si je vous ai réuni ici c'est pour vous parler de l'influence que produise les Phantom sur la société. Ces crétins pensent qu'ils peuvent assassiner la Reine. Mais on va leur montrer à ces connards. »

Des approbations fusèrent de partout et ce fut une jeune fille qui reprit la parole :

« Alex, j't'en prie, calme toi. Ce sont que des gamins, on a rien à craindre ! »

Le prénommé Alex la fusilla de ses yeux gris et la jeune fille aux cheveux d'ébène de sentit terriblement gênée. Elle replaça une mèche rebelle derrière ses oreilles et continua :

« J'veux dire, le plus âgé à quinze ans, qu'est-ce qu'on à craindre ? De plus, tout leurs attentats ont ratés, nous sommes plus expérimentés qu'eux, on a pas b'soin d'les tués !

- Tu apprendras Liz qu'il n'y a aucune pitié ici bas et que c'est la loi du plus fort qui s'applique dans c'te merde. »

Liz regarda tristement le jeune homme et se leva. Elle se fraya un passage entre ses frères de sang et sortit de l'entrepôt. Elle connaissait Alex depuis toujours. Lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, ils jouaient innocemment dans les parcs en souriant naïvement. A cette époque, la Reine Rosaline I venait juste de monter sur le trône. Elle était bonne et juste et tous les citoyens l'aimaient beaucoup. Deux ans plus tard, elle tomba gravement malade. Tout les alchimistes, médecins du pays avaient essayer de la sauver, en vain. Ce fut donc sa sœur cadette, Rosaline II, qui monta sur le trône. Elle oppressait le peuple et fit exécuter des milliers d'innocents à travers tout le Royaume-Uni. Des milliers d'enfants se retrouvèrent sans parents, sans familles, abandonnés à leur sort, comme elle et Alex. Alex était âgé de treize ans et elle de onze. Ce jour là, il l'avait serré dans ses bras et avait promis de faire payer à la Reine le jour où elle fit exécuter nos familles.

Alex ne pouvait pas se faire à l'idée que ce soit un autre que lui qui tuerait cette pourriture alors ils éliminés tous les gangs qui se mettaient en tête de tuer la Reine. Il avait formé son propre gang et ensemble, ils avaient _vaincus_. Ils étaient devenus une famille, mais depuis quelques temps, Liz ne se sentait plus comme l'une d'entre eux. Elle grandissait et les problèmes d'hier ne la préoccupaient plus. Elle expira tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons et regarda vaguement au loin.

* * *

_Jeudi 29 Novembre – Repère des Phantom_

Dans une usine désaffectée, non loin de là, jouaient tranquillement deux enfants. Une petite fille blonde veillait sur eux d'un œil maternel. Elle riait doucement de temps à autre. Il était tôt et Aloïs et Ciel étaient partis elle ne sait où. Ils traînaient toujours dehors et à chaque fois qu'ils posaient le pied dehors, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un sentiment de peur. Ils pourraient bien se faire tués que personne ne le saurait jamais. Elle pensa qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à une mère poule et un sourire apparut sur son visage. Elle entendit une porte claquée et se retourna vers la provenance du bruit. Une jeune fille typé asiatique apparut enfin à la lumière. Elle semblait épuisée et ses cheveux noirs étaient ébouriffés. La petite blonde se leva à sa rencontre et lui sourit aimablement.

« Tu es bien matinale aujourd'hui, Aivy*. »

L'asiatique soupira et lui répondit d'un sourire forcé tout en se servant un vers de lait. Ce crétin d'Aloïs l'avait réveillé. Il s'était mis à chanter au alentour de quatre heures du mat' en attendant que Ciel parte en balade. On aurait dit un bon chien-chien, enfin selon Aivy. Elle but son verre d'une traite et alla s'installer sur un canapé installé en face des deux petits et fouilla sous un des cousins. Bingo. Aloïs laissait toujours ses clopes ici, alors autant en profité, ça lui verra moins de blé à dépenser. Elle en sortit une et replaça le paquet où elle l'avait trouvé. La petite blonde se posta en face d'elle, l'air accusateur et lui retira la cigarette des mains.

« Putain Lizzy, t'es soûlante à la fin !

- Aivy, tu n'as que quatorze ans !

- Et alors ? J'fais c'que j'veux, s'entêta cette dernière. »

Lizzy la maudit intérieurement pour son caractère et soupira.

« Alors au moins, fait ça dehors, pas devant les p'tits. »

Son interlocutrice ne demanda pas son reste et sortit de la bâtisse. Lizzy la regarda sortir et soupira une seconde fois. Elle connaissait bien la jeune fille et elle savait que si elle fumait, c'était que quelque chose la tracasser.

Aivy et Aloïs étaient frère et sœur et étaient tout deux orphelins depuis toujours. Ils avaient vécus avec les moyens du bord, en vendant de la drogue, en volant. En fin de compte ils avaient atterri à Londres, en pleine révolte. Ils étaient restés et avaient rejoint Ciel. Elle, elle n'avait suivi Ciel que parce qu'elle éprouvé une certaine pitié pour lui. Et aussi parce qu'elle l'aimait bien. Elle ne savait rien des intentions de Ciel à ce moment là mais son ignorance avait vite disparue.

Leur premier attentat fut il y a un an. Ils n'avaient aucune expérience, mise à pars les Trancy et nous étions tous plus ou moins jeune. L'attentat échoua lamentablement et depuis, Scotland Yard les avaient dans leur ligne de mire, ainsi que tous les autres gangs. Au fond, tous, ils n'étaient que de pauvre crétins seulement animés par le désir de vengeance. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas tenté de pardonner et d'avancer ? Elle retourna s'accroupir auprès des deux petits qui jouaient encore et les regarda jouer tristement.

* * *

_Vendredi 30 Novembre – Scotland Yard_

Un homme aux cheveux noirs marchait d'une démarche assurée dans les longs couloirs de Scotland Yard en maudissant à voix basse celui qui l'avait convoqué tôt ce matin-là. Les premiers rayons du soleil traversèrent les fenêtres et éblouirent l'homme. Il admira ce spectacle quelques instants avant de se remettre en route. Il n'y avait presque personne à cette heure ci et la seule qu'il croisa fut Martha, la femme de ménage. Lasse, il accéléra la cadence et arriva enfin au lieu du rendez-vous. Il toqua trois fois et entra sans attendre une réponse. Cinq personnes se tenaient debout devant le bureau de son supérieur. Il était presque sûr de ne les avoir jamais vu. Il détailla la scène qui se présentait à lui.

Il y avait une femme, dans la trentaine. Elle avait de beaux cheveux rouges qu'elle avait relevés en queue stricte. Son regard rougeâtre maternel lui donnait un air doux. Ce côté fut d'ailleurs accentué par le petit sourire qu'elle afficha. A ses côtés se trouvait un petit homme asiatique. Il avait un air narquois sur le visage. Une jeune femme se tenait fermement à lui. Elle était aussi typé asiatique et avait de jolis cheveux bruns qu'elle avait tressé. A sa droite se tenait un homme blond. Il était un peu plus grand que Sebastian et avait un gros cigare dans la bouche. Une cicatrise traversait son visage, ce qui lui donnait un air de mafieux italien. Et enfin, un grand homme à lunettes. Il fit un geste pour replacer ses lunettes avant de tendre courtoisement la main vers Sebastian -main qu'il serra avec hypocrisie.

Il regarda son supérieur en le gratifiant d'un regard interrogateur. Les autres en firent de même et l'homme blond pris la parole :

« Bon, Will, me fait pas tourner autour du pot tu veux, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter moi !

- Calme toi, Azzuro, répondit le directeur de Scotland Yard. Si vous êtes ici, c'est pour une raison bien précise. Sa Majesté nous a demandé de régler les conflits dans la banlieue et... »

Il fut coupé par des exclamations qui exaspérèrent Sebastian.

« Will, mais tu as perdu la tête mon pauvre ! Tu vois une femme de mon rang aller là bas, avait persiflait la femme aux cheveux vermeille.

- Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre là-bas, hein Ran Mao, avait continué l'asiatique. »

Ran Mao hocha machinalement la tête en signe d'approbation et le directeur les fit taire d'un coup sur la table. Le brouhaha disparut et il reprit la parole :

« Allons, mes amis, ce ne sera pas une mission comme les autres. Nous vous avons personnellement choisis pour vos qualités d'agent à double vie. Vous devrez infiltrer les banlieues Londonienne en tant que nouveau gang et essayer de découvrir les... »

Il fut coupé par le rire rauque de l'italien. Tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui il reprit son souffle avant d'ajouter :

« Mais c'est la guerre là-bas mon vieux ! Si on fait ça, on va tous y passé ! On peut plus rien pour ces gosses, si ils ont foirer leur vie, c'est d'leur faute, pas la notre. C'est pas à nous de ramasser la _merde_ des autres. »

Sebastian contracta ses poings jusqu'à ce que ses jointures soit blanches. Le blond venait de traiter ouvertement ces pauvres gamins de merde. Certes, Sebastian ne les tenait pas non plus dans son cœur, mais de là à comparer des êtres humains à de la merde. Même les autres semblaient choqués de son attitude, seul le directeur resta de marbre. Sebastian se leva brusquement et déclara :

« Moi j'irais. »

* * *

* dédicace à mon petit canard sucré! Pas si terrible non, t'es la soeur d'un bg et tu respires le swag (fin surtout la clope héhé). J'ai utiliser ton surnom parce que ça fait plus classe Aivy Trancy, m'enfin.

A que coucou le pégase ailé! Comment va Hercules? Tcheck? Héhé je déconne t'as des sabots. Mais revenons à nos moutons (Bêêh - c'était nul), qu'en penser vous? On a pas vu beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre mais le reste sera mieux j'vous le promet, j'vais bosser pendant les vacances! Alors peut-être une petite review pour me donner du courage?

Sur ce, à la prochaine!


	4. Chapitre III

Hanna : Coucou toi! Ce chapitre contient la tant attendue rencontre entre Ciel et Sebastian, j'espère qu'elle te plaira!

Coucou les écureuils sauvages des bois !Vous l'aurez attendus ce chapitre héhé...(NE ME TUEZ PAS). Donc bon, vu que c'est les vacances (et que j'ai gagné un peu de sous donc j'ai commandé le tome 15 de Black Butler, hum hum), je sortirais pas beaucoup de chapitres (fin' je pense pas), déjà que celui là vous (Deux/trois personnes je pleure tellement cruel) l'avez attendu une semaine... M'enfin, enjoy ! (trois pages sur Open Office contre une et demi pour les autres chapitres, y a beaucoup de trucs cette fois.

* * *

_Samedi 1er Décembre – Rue déserte _

Sebastian souriait. Bien qu'il fasse froid et que ses compagnons de fortune braillaient, il était heureux. Il guidait la petite troupe à travers les rues de Londres, en direction de la banlieue. Ils avaient déjà enfilés leur « déguisement », ce qui leur valut des regards peu chaleureux de la part des quelques citoyens déjà levés.

Il y avait d'abord Angelina Dalless, une petite femme dans la trentaine -qui en paraissait moins- aux cheveux rouges. Tout en elle était rouges, de ses yeux à sa tenue. Ensuite Lau et Ran Mao, deux asiatiques dans la vingtaine. A la grande surprise de Sebastian, ils s'avéraient être frère et sœur.* Puis Azzuro Venere, ancien mafieux, héritier d'une famille de dealer italienne. Il avait des cheveux blonds mi-longs qu'il attachait en queue de cheval et une cicatrice qui entravait son visage bronzé. Sebastian estimait qu'il devait être lui aussi dans la vingtaine. Il y avait aussi Claude Faustus. Il était un peu plus grand que lui et avait de courts cheveux bruns. Il avait des yeux en amande dorés qui lui donnait l'air d'un chat. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup et se contentait de replacer ses lunettes sur son nez toutes les cinq minutes. Et enfin lui, Sebastian Michaelis. Grand homme au corps finement musclé. De petits yeux vermeil et une chevelure noir corbeau avec une peau pâle pour faire ressortir le tout.

Ils avançaient tranquillement dans la brise matinale en s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans les rues calmes de la banlieue. Ils avaient pour mission d'inspecter la banlieue ce matin et de se faire une petite place l'après-midi.

Ils inspectèrent les alentours. Il n'y avait rien. A part peut-être quelques chats errants et des gamins un peu trop téméraires. Le calme régnait sur ces lieux et la petite troupe se décourageait rapidement.

« Bah, on a plus qu'à... commença Angelina quand elle fut coupé par des injures.

- Alors, t'vas nous l'dire où ils se planquent les autres tapettes ?! J'suis pas patient, alors sois tu nous l'dis maintenant ou j'te fais la peau c'est bien compris p'tit con ?! »

Le nouveau gang se dirigea vers la source du bruit et découvrirent une petit garçon entouré de cinq hommes qui semblait être mineurs -et en colère. Le petit les regarda, effrayé et porta deux doigts à sa bouche. Un sifflement aigu retentit dans la ruelle et le plus grands des jeunes fit claquer sa langue. Alors qu'il s'approchait dangereusement du petit, un petit couteau vint se loger entre ses omoplates. Il cria et se retourna vers le toit d'une maison adjacente. Sebastian en fit de même et aperçu un autre petit garçon. Il avait un air grave sur le visage et ses cheveux noirs/gris virevoltaient au gré de la légère brise du matin. D'autres gamins sortirent de nul-part et commencèrent à s'avancer vers le groupe de jeune. Le petit auparavant prisonnier leur asséna un coup bien placé et s'enfuit vers les autres petits. Seul le garçon qui avait jeté le couteau restait immobile en regardant la scène. Un fin sourire vint égayer son visage pâle alors que les cinq jeunes s'enfuyaient en criant. Les petits lâchèrent des exclamations de joie tandis que celui qui était perché cria, de sorte à ce que les jeunes l'entendent :

« Et dîtes bien à votre chef de préparer le drapeau blanc ! »

Les enfants rirent de bon cœur à cette remarque et celui qui semblait être le chef descendit enfin de son perchoir et se dirigea vers le petit qui fut agressé quelques minutes auparavant. Le petit blond se logea contre lui et le garçon sourit à ce contact. Le plus grand le souleva de sorte à le porter comme un enfant. Le chef n'était pas très grand non plus et ne semblait guère plus âgé que quatorze ans.

« Ils sont trop choux, j'ai envie d'les bouffer, lâcha sans gêne la partenaire de Sebastian. »

Les enfants se retournèrent, prêt à attaquer à nouveau quand le chef les arrêta d'un signe de main.

« Les gars, ils ont rien fait et ça m'étonnerait qu'ils osent essayer se s'en prendre à nous vu qu'ils ont été témoins de la scène, nargua le garçon aux cheveux noirs.

- Mais Ciel, supplia un petit blond, et si jamais ils nous attaquaient dès qu'on le dos tourné hein?Et puis, regarde celui là, on dirai un pédophile, s'exclama-t-il en pointant Sebastian. »

Sebastian regarda le petit d'un œil mauvais tandis que ses partenaires ricanaient dans son dos. Le dénommé Ciel fit demi-tour avec le petit dans les bras et les autres enfants fixèrent méchamment le groupe de policiers quelques instants avant de retourner auprès de leur chef, laissant la petite troupe seule.

* * *

_Samedi 1er Décembre – Rue déserte_

Sebastian marchait dans la nuit noire. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir et avait été prendre l'air. Les rues étaient incroyablement calmes le soir, si bien qu'il entendait les corbeaux s'envoler en croassant. Il expira l'air contenu dans ses poumons, créant ainsi un nuage de fine brume blanchâtre. Il tourna dans une petite ruelle, elle aussi déserte et ferma les yeux. Le vent froid fouettait son visage et il se remémora les événements de cette après-midi. Il fut ramener à la réalité par un bruit étouffé. Un sanglot ? Il se dirigea vers le bruit et vit un enfant assis contre un mur, la tête entre ses genoux. Sebastian s'approcha doucement. La lumière de la lune éclairait l'enfant et il reconnu le petit garçon de tout à l'heure, Ciel, il lui semblait.

« Ciel... commença-t-il, doucement »

L'enfant releva la tête à l'entente de son prénom et sursauta faiblement quand il vit Sebastian. Il essuya ses yeux d'un revert de manche et demanda d'une voix cassée :

« Quoi ? »

Il se voulut autoritaire, mais sa voix faible et cassée lui donner l'air d'un petit sans défense. Sebastian s'assit à côté de lui et observa les étoiles, sans un bruit. Ciel resta assis, à le regarder. Il avait un air serein et scrutait les étoiles de ses yeux rouges. Quelques larmes perlèrent de ses yeux endormis et il les essuya en reniflant bruyamment. L'enfant regarda le ciel et l'adulte à côté de lui lui dit doucement :

« Tu sais petit..

- Ciel, le coupa l'enfant

- Ouais, Ciel, j'fais parti de ces gens un peu con qui pensent que les étoiles sont l'âme des morts, depuis que je suis petit, ma mère me racontait ces conneries et j'ai fini par y croire.

- _Quand on persiste à mentir, le mensonge se change en vérité._*2 »

Sebastian détourna son regard vers l'enfant qui ne bougeait pas. Ses yeux brillaient encore et le ciel s'y reflétait. Il cru y percevoir une once de tristesse et de mélancolie mais il chassa vite ces idées de sa tête et contempla à nouveau le ciel. Pour Sebastian, Ciel n'était qu'un orphelin qui fut abandonné, oh non, il ne savait pas. Il ne savait pas ce que Ciel avait enduré et Ciel avait compris au moment au il s'était assis. Il avait senti qu'il n'était pas comme _lui_. Non, l'homme à côté de lui semblait plus _pur _que lui, alors qu'il devait bien avoir une dizaine d'années de plus. Et puis, il n'y avait pas cette lueur de vengeance ou de tristesse dans les yeux, juste de la nostalgie. Non, l'homme a côté de lui n'était certainement pas au courant, comme toutes ces personnes qui s'accrochaient désespérément à ce petit fil que représentait la Reine. Ils lui vouaient une entière confiance et cette confiance, Ciel la voyait dans les yeux de l'adulte. Il sourit tristement. Peut-être était content que l'homme à côté de lui n'eut pas connu toutes ces choses. Non, c'était impossible, après tout, il voulait leur faire payer, il haïssait ces personnes, qui donnaient leur vie pour la Reine. Oui, il les haïssait et souhaitait qu'ils vivent ce qu'il avait vécu, il ne pouvait pas ce réjouir pour ce...ce..._chien_. C'était impossible. Il se leva et marcha jusqu'à leur repère, pour que cet homme ne devienne qu'un fantôme, un souvenir du passé. C'était parce qu'il avait pleuré, oui, parce qu'il avait était faible quelques instants, il le haïssait, hein ? Il se colla contre un mur et glissa jusqu'au sol, en regardant les étoiles.

_« Maman, raconte moi une histoire, quémanda un petit garçon. »_

_La jeune femme se retourna et sourit chaleureusement à sa progéniture. Elle mit une mèche brune de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et vint s'asseoir sur le petit lit du garçon. L'enfant sourit et ses grands yeux bleus brillèrent. La femme passa une main dans les cheveux noirs de l'enfant et déposa un baiser sur son front._

_« Alors comme ça tu essaye de me voler ma femme petit garnement, rigola une voix grave en provenance de la porte »_

_L'homme s'avança jusqu'à lit et s'assit à côté de son épouse. L'enfant riait naïvement à la blague de son géniteur et observa ses parents sourirent._

_« Tu arrives à temps pour l'histoire, Vincent._

_- Excellent, j'adore tes histoires Rachel. »_

_Et la femme débuta son histoire :_

_« Il était une fois, dans un royaume lointain, un roi qui était très triste. En effet, il venait de perdre sa fille unique. Son épouse était décédée quand la petite princesse fut née et il se retrouva donc seul dans ce grand château. Il passait ses journées à boire et il commença à perdre la foi. Pourquoi croire en quelqu'un qui lui avait tout pris ? Notre Seigneur fut très attristé par l'histoire du vieil homme et envoya un ange au château pour réconfortait le vieil homme. Quand l'ange arriva au château, le roi l'accueillit en sa demeure et l'ange lui demanda : « Allons, mon brave, pourquoi donc êtes vous si triste ? » « J'ai perdu mes deux diamants, répondit le vieillard ». Ni une ni deux, l'ange fit apparaître deux diamants devant le roi qui ne les regarda même pas. « Mon brave, pourquoi êtes vous toujours triste ? » « Parce que je suis seul. ». Ni une ni deux, l'ange fit apparaître une cour pour le roi. Mais le roi ne dansa pas avec eux. « Mon brave, que vous faut-il pour que vous soyez à nouveau heureux ? » « Je veux revoir ma femme et ma fille. ». L'ange réfléchit et amena le roi dehors. Le ciel était parsemé d'étoiles et la lune rayonnait sur le château. « Regardez, mon brave, ces deux étoiles qui brillent de milles feux, là haut, ce sont votre fille et votre femme. ». Le vieil homme regarda les deux étoiles, qui se mirent à briller encore plus fort. « Elles veillent sur vous, mon brave et ne veulent que votre bonheur, continua l'ange, elles sont vos anges gardiens », puis l'ange disparut. Le vieil homme continua à vivre sans boire et en ayant la foi et quand le jour de sa mort, une troisième étoile apparut près des deux étoiles qui brillaient le plus fort.*3 Fin »_

_L'homme sourit à sa femme et tous deux regardèrent leur enfant, endormi. Ses traits étaient détendus et ses yeux clos. L'homme souffla sur les bougies plaçaient sur la table de chevet de leur fils et ils s'en allèrent, laissant l'enfant dormir._

Ciel sanglota à ce souvenir et murmura faiblement en direction du ciel étoilé :

« Je l'attend toujours ton ange, connard. »

* * *

* : Je la considère comme sa sœur parce que lui-même le fait nah.

*2 : Citation du tome 11, de Ciel.

*3 : Je tenais à vous dire que c'est n'importe quoi et que c'est moi qui ait inventé cette histoire parce que j'avais la flemme de cherché la vraie légende...

Héhé, coucou les biquettes, dans ce chapitre, j'ai utilisé tellement d'arc-en-ciels que les nyan cats en ont plus (faîtes un don au 36 30). Donc bon une rencontre entre Sebastian et Ciel toute mignonne avec un gros moment tristounet à la fin + j'ai insulté dieu, c'est pas bieeeeeeeeeen. Sur ce, à la prochaine, prochaine ! *écho*


	5. Chapitre IV

Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay ! Comment ça va bien ? Dooonc, petit chapitre tout pourri pour mettre en place l'action du suivant (qui sera mieux je vous jure me quittez paaaaaaas) et donc il a moins de mots (un peu plus de 1 000 seulment contre 1 500+ ou 2 000 pour les autres) mais bon...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Samedi 1er Décembre – Rue abandonnée_

Sebastian regarda le jeune partir et soupira. Lui qui avait l'air tellement sûr de lui tout à l'air, il ne ressemblait plus qu'à un chiot abandonnée maintenant. Il détourna le regard sur la place vide à côté de lui et aperçut une... photo ? Il savait qu'il ne devait pas y toucher mais sa curiosité reprit le dessus. Il regarda à droite, à gauche, pour vérifier qu'il était bien seul puis il ramassa le papier et regarda attentivement la photo. Un petit garçon se tenait au centre, en train de courir. Son visage s'était fendu d'un grand sourire et ses grands yeux bleus brillaient de la naïveté enfantine. Ses fins cheveux charbon volaient vers l'arrière laissant bien apparaître son visage pâle. Derrière lui se trouvait, au second plan, une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains qui souriait tendrement en tenant la main d'un homme aux cheveux noirs. A l'ombre d'un parasol, ils regardaient l'enfant courir, un air serein sur le visage. Sebastian sourit tristement à cette vision. Pauvre gosse. Abandonné par les gens qu'il aimait le plus au monde, le laissant seul dans cet enfer qu'était la vie. Il se leva mollement et regarda une nouvelle la place vide à côté de lui, serrant la photo contre son cœur.

* * *

_Dimanche 2 Décembre – repère des Phantom_

Les rayons de lumières traversèrent les minces rideaux blancs et le garçon ouvra légèrement les yeux en mettant une main devant ses yeux pour ne pas finir aveugle. Il bailla et se leva. Les quatre autres lits étaient vides, signe qu'il était le dernier, de ce qu'ils appelaient « le conseil des Cinq », à se lever. Il se dirigea nonchalamment vers le salon pour découvrir les quatre vaguant à leur occupations. Aivy était avachie dans le canapé, clope en main regardant le mur comme si il était d'un quelconque intérêt. Lizzie était en train de coiffer Hannah, une petite blonde de quatorze ans, et Aloïs ruminait dans son coin.

« Yo, lâcha Ciel sans grande conviction. »

Ses aînés se retournèrent et le regardèrent silencieusement. Une petite tension commença à grimper en Ciel, eux qui étaient d'habitude si enjoués...

« Ciel, commença Lizzie, pourquoi tu étais seul dehors, hier soir ? »

Cette question eut l'effet d'une bombe sur le garçon. Il ne leur avait jamais parlé de ses sorties nocturnes et s'assurait toujours de rentrer avant une heure du matin. Mais là, il avait « oublié ».

« C'est Aloïs qui t'a trouvé endormi contre le mur de l'usine, continua la jeune fille »

Ciel les regarda tour à tour et répondit :

« J'étais allé fumer. »

Son excuse bidon tomba dans le vide. Il n'avait jamais fumé et avait horreur de ça alors pourquoi Dieu, avait-il sortit une telle connerie ? Ses compagnons se doutèrent qu'il mentait mais n'insistèrent pas, si il n'avait pas envie de parler, alors il n'essayeraient pas d'en apprendre plus. C'était comme ça que ça fonctionnait.

« Sinon, tu veux manger quoi ?

- Du thé, s'il te plaît. »

Un silence pesant régna dans la salle jusqu'à ce que les plus petits arrivent, amenant avec eux un brouhaha pas possible. Ciel soupira et se massa les tempes, il haïssait ce brouhaha habituel, l'attitude maternel qu'adoptaient Lizzie et Hannah envers eux. Il haïssait cette routine qu'était devenue sa vie. Il comprenait maintenant ce que ressentaient les jeunes parents et s'excusa silencieusement à ses parents. Il but son thé d'une traite et sortit de l'usine, appréciant le calme qui régnait le matin. Il s'adossa contre un mur et respira l'air frais de décembre. Il ferma les yeux, profitant de sa solitude, quand une main se posa sur sa bouche et une autre l'entraîna vers l'arrière.

* * *

_Dimanche 2 Décembre – Appart' de Banlieue_

Sebastian émergea lentement de sa torpeur, réveillé par un brouhaha en provenance du salon. Il récupéra la photo sur sa table de chevet et la regarda en souriant. Tout comme hier, le petit garçon souriait naïvement sous le regard chaleureux de ses parents. L'homme la rangea dans une poche de son pantalon et se dirigea vers le salon. Tous les occupants étaient collés aux fenêtres de l'appartement et Sebastian risqua un œil dehors pour apercevoir des groupes jeunes chercher quelque chose.

« C'est pas les jeunes d'hier, demanda Lau en regardant Ran Mao, qui resta de marbre. »

Par curiosité, Sebastian ouvrit la fenêtre et cria à l'attention d'un groupe :

« Qu'es-ce que vous cherchez ? »

les jeunes chuchotèrent quelques chose à un petit blond -celui qui l'avait traité de pédophile, Aloïs s'il se souvenait bien- et il répondit prudemment :

« Un ami... »

Un groupe de jeunes filles vint à sa rencontre, dont l'une pleurait, et elle sanglota en criant désespérément :

« On...on...il...Ciel..il »

Elle ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase et la jeune fille éclata en sanglot dans les bras d'Aloïs. Sebastian écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise et il recula de la fenêtre. Ses partenaires le regardèrent, alarmés et vinrent le porter afin d'éviter qu'il ne tombe. Les jambes du noir tremblaient et ses yeux le piquaient. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il s'était attaché à ce gosse et sa seule pensée à cet instant était de savoir si il allait bien. Sebastian se ressaisit et murmura :

« On va les aidez à le retrouver. »

Puis il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et sortit en trombe, laissant ses compagnons, troublés.

* * *

Yo les Jackouilles, como esta ? Comme d'hab' lâchez une review, un avis blah blah blah, m'enfin ! Comme vous avez pu le constater, Ciel s'est fait attrapé (comme d'hab t'façon dhkferfd (c'est un cri de rage eheh)). Donc à la prochaine (sûrement pas demain, normalement je reçois mes mangas bye bye). Et un message personnel qui me pèse sur le cœur : AURELIE TU N'AS QU'AS LE DIRE SI TU PREFERE LES VIEUX C'EST PAS GRAVE TU SAISTU ES DIFFERENTE MAIS C'EST PAS TA FAUTE HEIN NON MAIS J'TE JURE ET PIS LE PAIRING C'EST SEBACIEL PAS OCxCLAUDE (ou Undertaker) M'ENFIN. Bisous je t'aime.


	6. Chapitre V

Coucou les tebis, comment que c'est l'robinet? Putain, vous l'aurez attendus celui-là, j'me suis fait engueulée, s'il vous plaît! é_è M'enfin, le principal c'est qu'il soit sorti... Il fait environ 1,700 mots, soit deux pages sur Open Office.. je sais c'est peu mais je voulais garder l'action pour le prochain chap'.

Warning: Ce chapitre peut choquer, au vu de ce qui arrive à Ciel (pas de sexe, pas de meurtre mais quelque chose qui peut choquer si on l'a déjà vécu...). Donc si vous vous reconnaissez, soyez forts, parler quand vous le voudrez et souvenez que vous n'y êtes pour rien et que vous êtes parfait. 3

* * *

_Dimanche 2 Décembre – Usine désinfectée_

Ciel ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il se souvenait d'avoir été soulevé par deux bras muscles, avant qu'un bandeau ne vienne obstruer sa vison et qu'un autre bandeau ne vienne lui bâillonner la bouche. On lui avait solidement attaché les poignets avec une corde et après ça...plus rien. Juste du noir. Il décida de passer outre sa confusion et d'inspecter les lieux. En soit, c'était une usine normale, avec ses grandes machines cassées, ses caisses oubliées et usées, ses rats, ses toiles d'araignées, sa poussière... Or, quelque chose attira l'attention de l'enfant. Un grand tableau recouvert de nombreuses photos de... lui ? Il sursauta sur sa chaise et regarda minutieusement les photos volées. Les photos avaient été prise avec un appareil de bonne qualité, mais surtout avec une attention particulière. Soit c'était fait exprès, soit c'était un grand photographe. Son regard se dirigea vers les boîtes en carton posées nonchalamment en dessous du grand tableau. La seule vision d'un fouet à neuf queues le fit craquer et il essaya de crier. Son cri s'étouffa dans son bandeau et il se débattit pour se débarrasser de l'emprise de ses liens. Son cœur se serra et les larmes montèrent à ses yeux dans un mélange d'angoisse et de peur.

_Dimanche 2 Décembre – Repère des Phantom_

Sebastian battait nerveusement de la jambe en écoutant le récit des enfants. Après qu'il ait appris que leur chef avait disparu, il s'était jeté sur eux, les obligeant à lui expliquer la discussion. Et le voilà, avec les autres flics, dans une vieille usine qui servait de repère aux enfants. Leur voix fluettes devenaient insupportables pour l'homme. Ils discutaient tranquillement, fumant et buvant pour certains, alors que leur ami pouvait très bien être mort à l'heure qu'il est ! Ces parents qui venaient au poste, leur cigarette en bouche ou un café à la main, annoncer la disparition de leur gamin depuis une semaine. Ils discutaient tranquillement, fumaient de tant à autres alors que leur gosse était peut-être mort. Et ça l'énervait.

Une petite fille blonde regardait calmement le flic taper du pied. Ledit flic releva la tête en sa direction et lui lança un regard irrité, mais elle ne broncha pas et continua à le regarder. L'homme se détendit sous le regard de la petite. Un mélange d'inquiétude, de tristesse et d'espoir. Le jeune homme lui sourit et reprit l'activité de tout à l'heure, le bruit de son talon contre le carrelage résonnant inlassablement dans la grande salle. Le flic écouta quand même la discussion d'une oreille distraite.

« Il avait dit qu'il allait prendre l'air, commença une jeune fille à l'allure débraillée. Il avait l'air distant ce matin alors il a dit qu'il allait se rafraîchir, et quand Aloïs est sortit le suivre, parce que c'est son petit chien, ce commentaire arracha un petit cri indigné dudit Aloïs, il avait disparu.

-Est-ce qu'il voyait quelqu'un ? Demanda Red.

-Hein ? Répondit bêtement un gamin avec un bandeau. »

La femme ouvrit la bouche pour reposer sa question mais Aloïs le coupa :

« On a compris ! Mais qui voulez-vous qu'il voit ? Ciel, c'est un asocial de première, même traîner avec nous ça l'dérange ! »

Un silence suivit cette révélation. Ce n'était pas un kidnapping « ordinaire ». Pas de demande de rançon ou de menaces, il ne connaissait personne, aucunes traces de sang retrouvées dans un rayon d'un kilomètre... La seule solution possible c'était... un pédophile, et ça, Sebastian l'avait compris.

_Dimanche 2 Décembre – Usine désinfectée_

Ciel se débattait pour défaire ses liens, sans succès. Les lumières clignotaient en signe de faiblesse, rajouter une ambiance morbide à l'usine silencieuse. Des larmes silencieuses roulaient le long de ses joues, laissant derrière elles un sillage rougeâtre. Il avait déjà vu ça dans une série qu'il regardait la gamine kidnappée par un pédophile dans une usine où trônaient d'innombrables photos d'elle et toutes sortes d'objets farfelus, et ses parents qui parcouraient toute l'Amérique dans l'espoir de revoir un jour leur petite fille en vie. Sauf que lui, personne ne viendraient le sauver. Il n'avait plus de famille, les membres de son gangs n'étaient que des moutons incapables de penser par eux-mêmes et il n'avait jamais eut le moindre amis. Ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité à l'idée qu'il ne sortirait peut-être jamais de cet endroit sombre et lugubre. Son corps frêle trembla et son visage d'enfant se crispa en une grimace triste.

_Dimanche 2 Décembre – Londres_

Ce que l'homme aimait dans Londres, c'était que la ville était constamment en mouvement. Tous ces goûts, ces couleurs, ces odeurs qui se mêlaient, se mélangeaient, toute cette foule qui s'agglutinait dans les rues illuminées et colorées. Mais ce qu'il aimait encore plus, c'était le ciel. Toutes ces couleurs, ces formes, ces dessins. Toutes les bonnes choses se rapportaient au ciel. Dieu, le Paradis, les Anges...

C'était son premier jour à Scotland Yard, célèbre brigade de police de Londres, et il n'avait pas beaucoup espéré de ses supérieurs, une simple enquête sur qui avait volé le fromage du marché aurait suffi. Pour sûr, il ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur une affaire de pédophilie, encore moins en banlieue. La banlieue était un lieu, disait-on, sombre et mortuaire, et ceux qui y allait un jour n'en revenait plus. Le jeune pensait bien sûr que ce n'était que des contes pour enfants, mais ayant une âme un peu naïve, il y avait cru lorsqu'on lui avait demandé d'y enquêter...

_« Oh, c'est vous le nouveau ! Abberline, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Le jeune homme châtain en face de lui approuva silencieusement et le chef continua :_

_« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ferrais les présentations quand Sebastian sera revenu, il ne devrait pas tarder, un mois tout au plus. »_

_Sebastian ? L'apprenti ouvrit la bouche pour demander qui il était mais son supérieur le devança :_

_« Tu te demandes sûrement qui est Sebastian, hum ? C'est l'un de nos meilleurs agents, et aussi enquêteur personnel de la reine. Il est actuellement en banlieue, sous la couverture d'un chef de gang pour tenter de stopper la rébellion de ces jeunes sans cervelles, comme les Phantom. Enfin, tu le croiseras peut-être, qui sait ? sourit l'inspecteur »_

Depuis, il ne cessait de se demander comment était ce Sebastian, et qui était à l'origine de la rébellion des banlieues, jadis paisibles.

L'inquiétude devait se lire sur son visage car une vieille dame l'accosta, en lui demandant si tout allait bien. Il acquiesça nerveusement à la question et reprit la route vers la banlieue après avoir saluer poliment la vieille. Il souffla un nuage de buée blanche et croisa les bras. Si la ville accueillait le froid avec entrain et festivité, la banlieue, elle l'accueillait comme un vieil ennemi. Les rues étaient désertes et sombres. On aurait dit que les gens évitaient le froid comme la peste. Il resserra sa parka grisâtre et enfouit la bas de son visage dans le rembourrage de celle-ci et continua à travers les ruelles lugubres de la banlieue tant redoutée...

* * *

Alors alors? Eheh je me déteste pour ce qui va arriver à Ciel, et non Aurélie, va creveyyy tu sortiras pas avec Sebi ok bye.

Comme d'hab', parlez-moi, j'suis en manque de blahblahblah et y a que avec Aurélie (que j'vous présenterez un jour aw) que j'peux en parler et encooooooooore, elle me saoule pour sortir avec quelqu'un, voilà assume que t'es célib' et va pas ierch :'((((((. Bisous ily babyyyyyyy. (- Aurélie c'pour toi babey)

Pour les autres, merci de suivre ma fic' JHDCJUFZJERFBGHJFGBJHBVZTGFJHBJ JE VOUS AIME LES TROIS QUI SUIVENT OMG ET VOS REVIEWS SONT TROP CHOUES LA PLUS PART DU TEMPS REDFGQZDRGRTGFRTFZGB


End file.
